


Do I Wanna Know?

by girloncaffeine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girloncaffeine/pseuds/girloncaffeine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Aomine said and did, Kise absorbed like a sponge, always by his side, trying to be and beat him at the same time and he would give everything he had for his feelings to be acknowledged.<br/>There were so many times he felt like confessing his feelings to the other boy but he feared his intentions would be met with an angry fist, so keeping quiet and satisfying with this unrequited love was all he could do at this moment.<br/>That was, until the graduation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much plot to it, I just wanted to write Kise and Aomine doing it, so... yeah, I wrote it.

It was their last day as a team, for they were about to graduate and go their separate ways, choose different schools and pursue basketball in different teams. It was a perfect chance for Kise to admit these feelings he has been having for more than a year now, feelings that have been accumulating inside of him, making it hard to live and breathe every time he got near him.

For ever since he met HIM, he was consumed by the presence of this basketball genius who turned out to be a complete idiot when it came to everyday life, for Aomine Daiki did not realise, there was not even a slightlest sign of him ever getting it - that he was the centre of Kise Ryouta’s universe.

Everything Aomine said and did, Kise absorbed like a sponge, always by his side, trying to be and beat him at the same time and he would give everything he had for his feelings to be acknowledged.

There were so many times he felt like confessing his feelings to the other boy but he feared his intentions would be met with an angry fist, so keeping quiet and satisfying himself with this unrequited love was all he could do at this moment.

That was, until the graduation.

Since he had nothing to lose now, considering this couldn’t jeopardize their basketball team, Kise was determined to confess his feelings for Aomine at tonight’s farewell party of the basketball club. Everyone will be there, in Akashi’s mansion, as they party and drink together and he’ll find that perfect timing to tell it all and if Aomine’s reaction is one of not accepting it, he’ll laugh it off, yes, that’s that he’ll do.

He’ll pretend it’s a big joke, a prank he has played on Aomine, the jerk. He’ll laugh in his face and tease him for being so gullible.

The plan was perfect, all that he needed now was some help from the alcohol.

 

“Whoa, Kise, slow down, the party has just begun.” Kuroko warned him upon seeing Kise chug down a whole bottle of beer at once.

“Kurokocchi! You want some?” Kise offered some beer to his teammate, but was gently refused. Kuroko was not here for the free alcohol, he just wanted to say goodbye to his friends, knowing he won’t be seeing much of them once they go their separate ways.

“Are you perhaps drinking because you’re sad?”

“Sad? What are you talking about, Kurokocchi?” Kise forced a huge smile. “I’m not sad! On contrary, I’m happy cuz being in this team became so boring lately. I’m quite glad to be leaving and meeting new friends.”

“Oh…”

“I mean, you’re ok, buddy. It’s not you… it’s the others.” Kise ruffled through Kuroko’s hair. “The others are really annoying.”

“Aomine…” Kuroko said all of the sudden.

“What?! Um… yeah… annoying… yeah he is…” Kise stuttered, blushing upon hearing his name.

“No, I mean, there he is – Aomine.” Kuroko pointed to the bathroom, Aomine coming out of it. “I guess the two of you are the happiest to be leaving this school and the team. He said something similar tonight…”

“Aominecchi did, huh… Sorry, I have to go.” Something broke in Kise at that moment. All the beer he consumed suddenly wanted to burst out of him and he felt sick, rushing out of the house to get some fresh air. He forgot all about that promise he made to himself and confessing his feeling seemed very unlikely all of the sudden.

He spent the evening building up courage, yet he just heard Aomine couldn’t wait to be done with the team… meaning he didn’t care about him one bit. Why else would he tell Kuroko he’s glad it’s their last day? Of course, Kise did the same, but that was only to cover up his true feelings and make it less obvious he was actually devastated he had to leave Aomine’s side.

He sat on the stairs leading up to Akashi’s house, trying to catch some breath. It was easier to breathe there. He decided he won’t be confessing after all, not tonight, not ever.

 

“What are you doing here, stupid, the party’s inside?”

Kise looked up and there he was, standing above him, with his signature smirk and cocky attitude.

“Aominecchi…” This was all Kise could say as he sat on the stairs, frozen. His brain told him to stand up and run away, but his limbs couldn’t move.

“Beer?” Aomine offered a bottle as he sat next to him.

“N-no thanks.” Kise refused, unable to look him in the eyes. He had enough beer for this evening.

“Shit, Kise…” Aomine said and took a sip from the bottle.

“Celebrating our last day, huh?” Kise tried to say this with a smile, yet failed. It came out somehow nostalgically.

“Yeah…” Aomine took another sip. “Are you sure you don’t want any?” He pushed the bottle into Kise’s face.

“Are you trying to get me drunk or something?” Kise snorted and took a small sip, just to get Aomine off his case. He knew that if he took some more, he’d probably vomit. “Here! Happy now?” He returned the bottle.

Aomine finished the beer and took a deep breath.

“ _We shared an indirect kiss.”_ Kise thought for a brief moment, ready to make peace with the fact that’s the most he can get from Aomine. There was no point in sitting on these stairs silently, for it was just a prolonged agony, therefore he decided to leave.

He stood up, trying to keep his balance.

“I better go, it’s getting late.” He said, disregarding the fact that it wasn’t even midnight yet.

“Kise, wait…” Aomine pulled his jacket, causing Kise to look down at where the dark haired boy was sitting. “Before you leave, I need to… tell you something.”

Aomine looked up, his dark blue eyes flickering under the bright street lights. There was something new about the expression he was showing, for Kise has never seen him like this – he looked confused and slightly embarrassed. It was probably due to the effect of the alcohol, Kise figured.

“I… I won’t be able to forgive myself if I let you leave without telling you the truth.” He started, still looking deeply into Kise’s eyes. Kise flinched, there was something extremely uncomfortable about this moment.

“Kise, I know you wanted to be my friend and I’m sorry if I couldn’t reciprocate this friendship to you. I just couldn’t…” He was still grasping the hem of Kise’s jacket.

“It’s fine, Aominecchi.” Kise smiled gently, remembering every time Aomine was dismissive towards him.

“No it’s not!” Aomine raised the tone of his voice. “I’ve tried, honest to God I did, but… I just…” He clenched his teeth and the fabric of Kise’s jacked wrinkled between his fingers.

“I understand.” Kise’s smile turned into an expression of sadness. What was the point of listening to the reasons why Aomine didn’t want to be his friend? It was like rubbing salt into a fresh wound. He had to live through a year and a half of being rejected of Aomine’s friendship, only to be reminded of it once again? He was not here for this.

He managed to free himself from Aomine’s grasp. “Luckily for you, we’re going our separate ways from tomorrow on, I won’t burden you with my attempts of friendship anymore.” He spat out and turned around, leaving Aomine all by himself on the stairs.

As he went along the driveway, trying to reach the main gate, he heard steps behind him, huge leaps that could belong only to one person, but he decided not to turn around for he might blurt out something that’s better left unspoken.

“Wait, Kise!” Aomine ran behind him. “I’m not finished! Ryouta!!”

His name out of Aomine’s mouth made him turn to stone.

“Kise Ryouta! I need to tell you this, so please listen.” Aomine finally caught up with him.

Kise refused to look him in the eyes, but that didn’t stop Aomine from occupying his personal space and getting into his face.

“I never wanted your friendship! I wanted more than that.” Aomine raised his hand and wrapped it gently around Kise’s right upper arm. He was too afraid that, after hearing what he has to say, Kise is going to run away from him again. “These feelings I’ve been having towards you are not friendly… they are… romantic.” He barely uttered it out, his face visibly blushing, despite of the darkness that was surrounding them.

“Aomine…cchi” Kise didn’t know what to say. He felt the grip around his arm tightening.

“I think I’m in love with you, Kise Ryouta…”

Kise was confused, he never expected he might hear something like that from Aomine. He imagined a scenario similar to this a thousand times in his mind, only he was the one saying these words, not Aomine. He wanted to scream, he just wasn’t sure if it was from happiness or frustration.

“I don’t expect you to return these feelings, I just didn’t want to regret not saying them to you.” Aomine smiled sadly, taking Kise’s silence as rejection.

“Not fair!” Kise grabbed Aomine by his shirt angrily. “Once again you’ve beaten me. Ugh! So not fair!” His eyes were teary. His touch lingered on Aomine’s shirt, pulling his whole body closer. He was mad that Aomine had the courage to confess his feelings, unlike him, but at the same time he was overjoyed he felt the same.

There was no point in prolonging this any further, he didn’t care if anyone might see them. He won’t let Aomine take the credit for initiating their first kiss, so he just went for it, crashing their lips together, giving out a gentle moan upon feeling the softness of Aomine’s skin.

Aomine was stiff, he kept his mouth shut, even once he felt Kise’s lips parting. Then, he felt the attempt of Kise’s tongue to breach the wall he has made and decided to go with it. He closed his eyes and parted his lips just enough to grant him entrance. He wasn’t much in control of what followed, Kise was the expert in this area, practicing this move on dozens of girls before. To Aomine this was a first. It was a new sensation, something he has never felt before.

As the kiss went on, Aomine felt his whole body relax, his hands moving slowly down Kise’s body, feeling him up. His hands ended up grabbing Kise’s ass, causing the blond to laugh, breaking the kiss.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kise snickered.

“Sorry… I… I’m not good at this.” Aomine pulled his hands to himself, taking a step back, apologizing for his inexperience.

“No… you’re perfect… it’s just… are you sure you want this?” Kise took Aomine’s face in between his palms, looking deeply into his eyes.

“I want you.” Aomine whispered in Kise’s ear as he breathed in the smell of blond locks.

“I’m yours.” Kise smiled. He knew they should probably take it slowly, considering Aomine just had his first kiss ever, but waiting another moment seemed impossible. He felt the tension in the lower part of his body, awoken by Aomine’s hot breath on his neck.

Aomine’s hands were quick to learn all the right moves, exploring Kise’s aching body intensely. Each touch caused him to moan heavily, to flinch helplessly under Aomine’s large fingers. He knew that, if this continued, they would end up doing it right there on the spot and that was not the smartest of ideas.

“I’m not doing it in Akashi’s back yard.” Kise said, barely catching breath.

Aomine looked at the villa before them, there had to be a room where they could have some privacy.

“Let’s go inside.” Aomine suggested.

It was risqué, returning to the party, passing through all those people, trying to hide the bulges in their pants and the redness in their faces. Luckily, most of the partygoers were already so drunk they didn’t give them a second thought. Aomine went ahead, pulling Kise eagerly by the sleave. His pace was quick, causing Kise to stumble a few times, since he was still under the influence of alcohol he consummated earlier.

 

"FInally." Kuroko sighed upon seeing them stumble upstairs.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that..." Akashi was confused, he didn't notice anything as he was turned with his back to the staircase.

"Nothing... sorry." Kuroko shrugged.

 

Going up the stairs was the difficult part, finding a room was pretty easy. There were plenty of unoccupied rooms in the mansion, so was the first they have come across. They didn’t pay much attention to the lavish décor of it – the most important fact was that it had a bed.

They threw themselves onto it, it was pretty bouncy and comfortable.

Aomine climbed up on Kise, kissing his chest, eager to undress him in the meantime. Clothes flew to the floor, shoes were discarded across the room, underwear was tangled up  and thrown to the ground.

Kise’s eyes widened upon noticing the member that sprung out in the open once Aomine was left naked.

 

“Whoa! Really?” He reached for it, as if he was trying to make sure it was really that big and not just an optical illusion.

“Ah! Kise!” Aomine flinched when he felt Kise’s touch on his hardness. He didn’t expect it would be this sensitive, as he never had anyone but himself touch it.

“Does this feel good?” Kise displayed a wicked smirk, holding it tightly on purpose, making Aomine moan.

“Ah! So good!” Aomine tried to keep it together as he leaned into the pillows, leaving Kise in charge.

“Come on, relax, Aominecchi!” Kise purred as his hand moved up and down Aomine’s length, his thumb ending up massaging the tip of it.

“Stop! Kise!”

“Why stop it, when you said it felt good?” Kise frowned as if he was offended. He quickened the pace of the pumping, filling up the air with obscene, slick sounds.

“I’m gonna… Kise… I’m gonna cum!” Aomine whined and moved his hips up as his whole body shuddered and his seed spilt all over his abdomen and Kise’s hand.

Kise looked at the white thickness in his palm – it was the proof of Aomine’s desire for him.

“I’m sorry!” Aomine blushed and covered up his face with his hands.

“Don’t hide Aominecchi, you have to look at me.” Kise sat down on the bed across from Aomine and slowly spread his legs. “I’m going to use this… here.” He said as he circled around his entrance with fingers wet from Aomine’s release.

Aomine gasped. There was something unbelievably hot about the way Kise’s fingers moved around that small hole that was now twitching underneath his balls and erection. Even though he just came, he was hard again, his dick stiffly waiting to enter that tight opening.

“Ah!” Kise moaned and threw his head back as he probed in with one of his fingers. It reminded him of the numerous times back at his room, when he did this, imagining Aomine’s face before his eyes. As he pushed another finger in, he decided he had it enough of doing it by himself, now when the real Aomine was here with him. He pulled his fingers out, using them to call out to Aomine.

“Come here!”

Aomine slowly crawled to him, knowing he should be the one to do this. He outstretched his fingers, first gently touching around Kise’s hole, as if he was asking for permission.

“Do it…” Kise whispered, as his body relaxed into the mattress.

He pushed his two fingers in at once, sensing the tight muscles giving his some resistance. As he leaned above him, he noticed Kise’s neglected member and he grabbed it with his free hand without giving it a second thought. Stroking it the way Kise did it to him earlier came natural and Kise rejoiced for a moment, thinking about how this was probably the first time Aomine was copying something from him instead of the other way round.

“Ah! Aominecchi!” Kise moved in rhythm with Aomine’s hands, looking at him seductively.

“Ugh! I need to… inside…” Aomine started stuttering incoherently, leaning over Kise, wanting to enter him so bad.

Kise could have endured some more, teasing the object of his desire like this, but he decided it was enough, seeing the desperation on Aomine’s face. He agreed to allow him inside, spreading his own legs even wider and putting his arms around him, pulling him in.

“Kise!” He grunted as he slid into him inch by inch, stretching him out with his throbbing shaft.

 

Kise turned into a mess as he felt the wet hardness prying him open, breaching his most sensitive spot slowly. His fingers pushed into Aomine’s back, leaving red trails in his tan skin, marking him. He imagined this moment many times before, it was his regular masturbation fodder, yet he never thought it could be this intense – every inch of his body surrendered to Aomine.

“Deeper!” Kise barely managed to demand it, as he felt an indescribable itch deep inside of him that desperately needed to be scratched and the only thing that could reach it was Aomine’s cock.

Aomine grabbed both of Kise’s legs, pushing them up his chest, trying to change the position so he could gain better access. He pushed in as much as he could, feeling his balls slapping into Kise’s wet skin.

“Oh, yeah!” Kise threw back his head and rolled his eyes to the back of his head, releasing Aomine from his grip and refocusing his energy to the sheets, grabbing them mercilessly, wrinkling them with his fingers.

He felt Aomine reach that spot, that one special place that felt so good upon being touched at last.

“Just like that… move!” He started circling his hips rhythmically, asking Aomine to push in and out in synch with his movements.

 

“Ugh… Ngh… “ Aomine grunted through his teeth as he thrust relentlessly into him, the lewd slicking sound of their coupling making him feel even hotter. He kept his eyes open, wanting to observe the obscene image that was Kise wrapped up in pleasure and that amazing spot where their bodies connected.

“Ah! Touch me! Make me cum!” Kise felt his cock building up with semen, but ever since Aomine entered him, that part of his body felt slightly neglected.

Aomine refocused his attention as he stroked it, now more violently than before, moving Kise’s foreskin up and down and teasing it with his finger.

“Oh yeah! Ah!” Kise arched his back, his release coming to an end. All he needed was another thrust, followed by a stroke and he came hard into Aomine’s hand. As his release came in waves, soon they were both covered in it.

Aomine felt Kise’s muscles stretch around his shaft, clenching, pulling him in and even though he came just recently, he knew he was close to his second orgasm.

He buried his head into the crook of Kise’s neck, sucking into the hot wet skin, making sure the spot will soon bruise.

He came with a grunt, his face still buried into Kise as he filled him up with his stickiness, until it started leaking out of the twitching hole.

“Kise! Kise! Kise!” He panted into his neck, slowly losing the stamina he once had.

Kise’s body felt numb, feeling only the warm liquid that flowed out of him once Aomine pulled out. He barely managed to raise his head a bit to see what was going on down there. He felt Aomine’s fingers pressed onto him, trying to stop the juice from flowing out.

“What are you doing...”

“Keep it in, Kise. Keep me in…” Aomine looked at him, sad to see it leak out of Kise’s body.

“You idiot.” Kise smiled. “Come here.”

Aomine slumped himself next to Kise, laying his head onto his shoulder.

“We should probably get dressed…” Kise suggested, but Aomine was already slipping into a slumber. He responded with a murmur Kise couldn’t figure out. “Or maybe we should rest for a moment…” He figured.

He wondered how many drinks did Aomine have this evening, considering he acted so unlike his usual self. He was unexpectedly obedient. He stroked his dark hair gently, planting a timid kiss into his scalp.

 

 

“From all the rooms they could have chosen, they ended up in MINE?!” There was a loud voice coming from the hallway, causing Kise to jump up. He looked around the room, noticing basketball trophies and medals as well as photos of a familiar, yet scary face.

“Just… let them be…” Another, quieter voice could be heard.

He also noticed a slouched figure sitting on the edge of the bed. His naked back was covered in red scratch marks.

“Good morning, Kise…” Aomine turned around slowly, his face not really giving out much information.

Was he regretting the night before?

Kise was scared. He pulled the covers up all the way to his neck, expecting a tantrum.

“What’s wrong?” Aomine was worried.

“Do you… remember what happened, Aominecchi?”

Aomine blushed and looked away, scratching the back of his head.

“What kind of question is that? Of course I do…”

“And… how do you feel about… it? Do you wish it didn’t happen?” Kise was nervously awaiting an answer.

“What?! No!” Aomine jumped up. “Do YOU wish it?”

“Um… no… no way.” Kise smiled.

“Why did you even think that?” Aomine moved closer to him, now holding his hand.

“Well, we were drunk and when I saw your scared face this morning…”

“Oh… Well, the good news is – we had sex and it was great. The bad news is – we did it in Akashi’s bedroom and now he’s outside, thinking of the ways to kill us while Kuroko’s trying to stop him.”

“Shit!”


End file.
